Выборы и последствия
Основными игровыми элементами в Life is Strange являются выборы и их последствия. Главная героиня Макс может совершать различные действия или выбирать различные варианты развития диалога. Когда девушка делает свой выбор, в верхней части экрана появляется бабочка, и обычно сама героиня делает недовольный комментарий по поводу своего выбора; тогда игрок получает возможность либо перемотать время и изменить своё решение, либо оставить всё как есть и продолжить историю. В конце каждого эпизода игроку показывается процентное соотношение игроков, сделавших тот или иной выбор. Каждое принятое игроком решение имеет последствия, которые проявляются в том же эпизоде или же в более поздних. Первый эпизод: "Хризалида" Пистолет Нейтана Прескотта в туалете |-|Настучать на Нейтана= *'Эпизод 1' **Рэй Уэллс вызовет Нейтана в свой кабинет по радио, когда Макс будет выходить из главного здания Блэквелла. **Макс сможет рассказать Люку Паркеру о том, что "сдала" Нейтана, что очень обрадует парня и он поблагодарит Макс за это. **Нейтан разозлится, что Макс сдала его, и начнёт угрожать ей на парковке. **Хлоя Прайс выразит своё недовольство по поводу того, что Макс сдала Нейтана. *'Эпизод 2' **Нейтан оставит угрожающее граффити на стене Макс, пока та будет в душе. **Нейтан и кто-то, выдающий себя за отца парня, пошлют два угрожающих смс. **Макс сможет поговорить с Уорреном о Нейтане с пистолетом. **Ректор Уэллс признается, что он не верит обвинениям Макс, если та заговорит с ним. **Джефферсон скажет, что он не верит обвинениям Макс, когда заговорит с ней. **Во время спора возле парты Макс Нейтан будет более агрессивным. Больше в этом видео. **Нейтана отстранят от занятий, если Макс обвинит его в попытке суицида Кейт. *'Эпизод 3' **В закусочной "Два Кита" Нейтан будет вести себя более враждебно. Больше в этом видео. *'Эпизод 4' **Уэллс по электронной почте отправит Нейтану извинения за обвинения Макс. **Нейтан украдёт селфи из комнаты Макс. *'Эпизод 5' **Макс сможет поговорить с ректором Уэллсом в галерее "Дух Времени" о том, что обвинила Нейтана ранее. **Макс скажет Дэвиду, что ей стоило настоять на том, что она говорит правду, во время разговора с ректором. |-|Ничего не говорить= *'Эпизод 1' **Когда Макс будет покидать главное здание Блэквелла, ректор Уэллс не станет вызывать Нейтана по радио. **Макс не сможет рассказать Люку Паркеру о том, что видела Нейтана с пистолетом. Их взаимоотношения останутся прежними. **Нейтан узнает, что Макс была в туалете, и попытается запугать её на парковке. **Хлоя будет рада узнать, что Макс не рассказала о Нейтане. *'Эпизод 2' **Нейтан не станет писать на стене в комнате Макс. **Макс получит лишь одно смс с угрозами от Нейтана. **Макс сможет рассказать Уоррену о том, что застукала Нейтана с пистолетом. **Ректор Уэллс даст уклончивый ответ, если Макс заговорит с ним. **Если Макс расскажет мистеру Джефферсону о Нейтане, он не поверит её обвинениям. **Нейтан будет менее агрессивным во время спора возле парты Макс. Больше в этом видео. **Нейтана отстранят от занятий, если Макс обвинит его и не возьмёт на себя вину за косяк Хлои. **Макс отстранят от занятий, если она обвинит Нейтана и возьмёт на себя вину за косяк Хлои. *'Эпизод 3' **В закусочной "Два Кита" Нейтан будет менее враждебным. Больше в этом видео. *'Эпизод 4' **Нейтан не получит сообщение от ректора Уэллса. **Нейтан не станет красть селфи Макс. *'Эпизод 5' **Макс сможет поговорить с ректором Уэллсом в галерее "Дух Времени" о том, что ей следовало рассказать о Нейтане с пистолетом. **Макс скажет Дэвиду, что она жалеет, что не рассказала ректору о Нейтане. Петиция Мишель Грант |-|Подписать= *'Эпизод 2' **Мишель Грант упомянет о помощи Макс в разговоре с ней в классе науки. *'Эпизод 3' **Петиция Мишель будет достаточно успешной для того, чтобы Ректор Уэллс решил пересмотреть систему видеонаблюдения Дэвида. *'Эпизод 4' **Мишель поблагодарит Макс за подпись петиции, поскольку она стала успешной. |-|Не подписывать= *'Эпизод 2' **В разговоре с Макс Мишель отметит, что петицию подписало недостаточное количество людей, поскольку многие изъявили желание просто поддержать петицию, не подписывая её. *'Эпизод 3' **Петиция оказывается неудачной, и ректор Уэллс пишет Мишель письмо с заявлением о том, что он позволит Дэвиду реализовать систему видеонаблюдения, как и было запланировано. *'Эпизод 4' **Во дворе около общежития, Макс отметит, что не думала, что система видеонаблюдения могла бы помочь Кейт (независимо от того, покончила ли она с собой или нет). Мисс Грант затем скажет, что "Кому нужна система видеонаблюдения, когда есть Макс Колфилд". **Мишель Грант выразит своё разочарование по поводу того, что Макс решила не подписывать петицию. Портрет Дэниела ДаКоста |-|Согласиться= *'Эпизод 1' **Дэниел выложит портрет Макс на своей странице в интернете. **С Уорреном можно будет обсудить портрет. *'Эпизод 2' **С Дэниелом можно будет обсудить портрет в классе Джефферсона. *'Эпизод 4' **Дэниела можно будет легко уговорить пойти на вечеринку клуба "Циклон". |-|Отказать= *'Эпизод 1' **Дэниел не выложит портрет Макс на своей странице в интернете. **С Уорреном нельзя будет обсудить портрет. *'Эпизод 2' **С Дэниелом нельзя будет обсудить портрет в классе Джефферсона. *'Эпизод 4' **Дэниела можно будет уговорить пойти на вечеринку клуба "Циклон" только после перемотки. Виктория Чейз у входа в общежитие |-|Поиздеваться= *'Эпизод 1' **Виктория выложит фото Макс на своей странице в интернете. **Макс может рассказать про фото Виктории Уоррену. **Хлоя, перебирая фото Макс, может заметить фото с Викторией и прокомментировать его. *'Эпизод 2' **Фото с Викторией будет лежать на столике Макс в её комнате. **Виктория добавит к фото Макс различные издевательские изображения в виде овец и обезьян на её странице в интернете. **Виктория обвинит Макс в её поведении во время разговора с Тейлор в душевой. **Виктория разрисует зеркало Макс, обыщет комнату и украдёт фото. **Виктория будет более враждебной к Макс в классе Джефферсона. *'Эпизод 3' **Фото Виктории можно будет найти в её комнате. *'Эпизод 4' **Будет невозможно заставить Викторию поверить в Проявочную, если Макс решит предупредить её. *'Эпизод 5' **Виктория не окажется в проявочной вместе с Макс, поскольку она не поверит ей и не отправится за помощью к Марку Джефферсону. |-|Поддержать= *'Эпизод 1' **Виктория удалит фото Макс со своего мобильного телефона. **Макс может рассказать Уоррену про упущенную возможность сделать фото, на что тот ответит, что Макс могла бы собрать большие деньги за это фото на Kickstarter. **Хлоя не увидит фото с Викторией и не прокомментирует его. *'Эпизод 2' **У Макс не будет фото с Викторией. **Виктория не будет издеваться над фотографиями Макс на её странице в интернете. **Виктория обвинит Кортни и Тейлор в медлительности, разговаривая с ней в душевой. **Виктория не будет наводить беспорядок в комнате Макс. **Виктория будет более дружелюбной к Макс в классе Джефферсона. *'Эпизод 3' **Фото Виктории нельзя будет найти в её комнате. *'Эпизод 4' **Викторию можно заставить поверить в Проявочную, если Макс решит предупредить её. *'Эпизод 5' **Если предупредить Викторию и она поверит Макс, то она окажется в Проявочной, поскольку побежит за помощью к Марку Джефферсону. Оскорбления на доске Кейт Марш |-|Стереть= *'Эпизод 2' **На доске Кейт снова будут нарисованы оскорбления. **Макс может сказать об этом Кейт, разговаривая с ней на крыше. ***Это не влияет на решение Кейт о том, позволить ли Макс подойти ближе или шагнуть назад, однако она воспримет это как помощь, если Макс ответила на её телефонный звонок ранее. |-|Не трогать= *'Эпизод 2' **На доске Кейт останется это же сообщение. **Макс не говорит об этом с Кейт, разговаривая с ней на крыше. Первое взаимодействие с Лизой |-|Полить= *'Эпизод 2' **Лиза будет выглядеть здоровой. *'Эпизод 3' **Это позволить сберечь Лизу от высыхания. |-|Не поливать= *'Эпизод 2' **Лиза будет выглядеть увядшей. *'Эпизод 3' **Это позволит сберечь Лизу от чрезмерного количества воды. Коллекция фото Виктории |-|Реорганизовать= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс может сделать дополнительное фото. *'Эпизод 2' **Виктория напишет "Привет, я Макс селфи" и нарисует оскорбительное изображение на доске Макс, однако Макс может стереть это и нарисовать другое сообщение. Также, печенье Макс исчезнет из её комнаты по возвращению из душа. *'Эпизод 3' **Печенье Макс можно будет найти в комнате Виктории. |-|Не реорганизовывать= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс может сделать дополнительное фото при условии, что она сначала реорганизует, а потом воспользуется перемоткой. *'Эпизод 2' **Виктория не будет трогать доску Макс и не будет красть печенье. *'Эпизод 3' **Печенье Макс останется на своём месте. Тест на беременность Даны |-|Взять= *'Эпизод 1' **Дана расстроится из-за вмешательства Макс в её личную жизнь и откажется разговаривать дальше. *'Эпизод 2' **Макс может извиниться перед Даной за свой поступок. *'Эпизод 4' **Дана может сказать Макс о том, что Тревор знает, как предохраняться. **Макс может осудить Логана за то, что тот бросил Дану. |-|Не трогать= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс может поговорить с Даной о Джульет, Уоррене и повседневной жизни в Блэквелле. *'Эпизод 2' **Дана пригласит Макс на вечеринку. *'Эпизод 4' **Дана не будет говорить с Макс о Треворе. **Если Макс не узнает о беременности Даны, она не сможет обвинить в этом Логана. |-|Взять и отмотать= *'Эпизод 1' **Дана доверится Макс и расскажет о своей беременности. *'Эпизод 2' **Дана будет рада тому, что поговорила об этом с Макс. *'Эпизод 4' **Дана может сказать Макс о том, что Тревор знает, как предохраняться. **Макс может осудить Логана за то, что тот бросил Дану. Брошенный мяч в Алиссу |-|Предупредить= *'Эпизод 1' **Окно в общежитии Прескоттов разобьётся из-за попадания в него мяча. **Макс может сделать дополнительное фото. *'Эпизод 2' **Алисса назовёт Макс своим Ангелом-хранителем, если она предупредит её о броске туалетной бумаги. *'Эпизод 3' **При взгляде на заколоченное окно Макс подумает о том, насколько сильно такие мелкие вещи могут изменить ход истории. *'Эпизод 4' **Алисса прочитает Макс цитату Роберта Фроста. *'Эпизод 5' **Если Макс спасёт Алиссу во время шторма, то та в свою очередь спасёт Макс от знака, падающего на неё. |-|Не предупреждать= *'Эпизод 1' **Окно в общежитии Прескоттов останется невредимым. **Макс может сделать фото, если сначала предупредит Алиссу, а потом отмотает назад и проигнорирует. *'Эпизод 2' **Алисса поблагодарит Макс за предупреждение, если та предупредит её о броске туалетной бумаги. *'Эпизодe 4' **Алисса не прочитает Макс цитату Роберта Фроста. *'Эпизод 5' **Макс сможет спасти Алиссу после перемотки. **Если она её спасает, то Алисса не спасёт Макс от падающего знака. Конфликт Кейт Марш и Дэвида Мэдсена |-|Сделать фото= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс будет сожалеть о том, что не заступилась за Кейт **Кейт отправит Макс SMS-сообщение и сообщит о том, что это было "не круто". **Хлоя, перебирая фото Макс, может заметить фото и прокомментировать его. **Во время ссоры с Дэвидом Хлоя скажет, что у неё есть доказательства того, что он угрожал Кейт Марш. *'Эпизод 2' **Кейт осудит Макс во время разговора с ней в душевой. **Кейт ещё раз осудит Макс во время разговора с ней в комнате. **Будет труднее спасти Кейт - Макс будет дано четыре варианта ответа в начале разговора на крыше. ***Будет четыре варианта: "Мне нужны были доказательства", "Надо мной тоже издевались", "Я испугалась" и "Я не знала". Только вариант "Я испугалась" позволит Макс подойти ближе, все остальные варианты приведут в тому, что Кейт сделает шаг назад. **Дэвида уволят с работы, если Макс решит обвинить его в попытке самоубийства Кейт. *'Эпизод 3' **Макс может посмотреть на фото в своей комнате. |-|Вмешаться= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс будет рада тому, что заступилась за Кейт. **Кейт поблагодарит Макс в своём SMS-сообщении. **Хлоя не увидит фото с Кейт и не прокомментирует его. **Хлоя назовёт Дэвида "грёбаным охранником" во время ссоры с ним. *'Эпизод 2' **Кейт поблагодарит Макс во время разговора с ней в душевой. **Кейт спросит, почему Макс заступилась за неё. **Будет легче спасти Кейт - Макс будет дано два варианта ответа в начале разговора на крыше. ***Будет два варианта: "Всё наладится" и "Ты важна мне". Оба варианта не будут расстраивать Кейт и позволят Макс подойти ближе. **Никаких действий не будет предпринято против Дэвида, если Макс решит обвинить его. **Макс отстранят от занятий, если она обвинит Дэвида и взяла вину за траву Хлои на себя ранее. *'Эпизод 3' **В комнате Макс не будет никакого фото. Фургон на стоянке |-|Нарисовать= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс может сделать дополнительное фото. *'Эпизод 2, 3 и 4' **На фургоне Фрэнка будет оставаться надпись Макс. |-|Не рисовать= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс может сделать фото при условии, что она сначала нарисует, а потом воспользуется перемоткой. *'Эпизод 2, 3 и 4' **На фургоне Фрэнка не будет надписи Макс. Снежный шар Хлои |-|Разбить= *'Эпизод 1' **Хлоя расстроится из-за того, что Макс разбила её снежный шар. **Макс может прочесть табель успеваемости Хлои, а затем добавить его в Заметки. *'Эпизод 3' **Разбитый снежный шар можно увидеть в комнате Хлои. *'Эпизод 4' **Макс может взглянуть на него в гостиной и сказать, что он раньше принадлежал Уильяму. |-|Не трогать= *'Эпизод 1' **Хлоя не расстроится. **Макс не сможет взглянуть на табель успеваемости Хлои (если только она не возьмёт его, а затем воспользуется перемоткой). *'Эпизод 3' **Целый снежный шар можно увидеть в комнате Хлои. *'Эпизод 4' **Макс сможет взглянуть на него в гостиной. Синяя сойка |-|Спасти= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс может сделать дополнительное фото на маяке. *'Эпизод 3' **Птица появится в ванной на втором этаже дома Хлои. *'Эпизод 4' **Птица появится на втором этаже дома Хлои, и Макс может открыть окно, чтобы выпустить её. |-|Птица погибает= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс не сможет сделать дополнительное фото на маяке. *'Эпизод 3' **Птица не появится в доме Хлои. *'Эпизод 4' **Птица не появится в доме Хлои. Файлы Дэвида в гараже |-|Взглянуть= *'Эпизод 1' **Макс может рассказать об этом Хлое на маяке. *'Эпизод 3' **Хлоя приведёт файлы Дэвида в качестве аргумента в споре с ним. |-|Не трогать= *'Эпизод 1' **Хлоя понадеется, что Макс прочитает Файлы Дэвида. *'Эпизод 3' **Хлоя не будет упоминать файлы Дэвида во время спора с ним. Испачкать файлы Дэвида |-|Оставить улики= *'Эпизод 1' **Дэвид поднимет этот вопрос во время спора с Хлоей и обвинит её в этом. *'Эпизод 4' **Если Макс пачкает файлы и принимает сторону Дэвида, то может найти их позже в его гараже. |-|Не оставлять улик= *'Эпизод 1' **Дэвид не будет упоминать про файлы в споре с Хлоей. Травка Хлои Прайс |-|Обвинить Хлою= *'Эпизод 1' **Хлоя будет очень расстроена, и это поспособствует сохранению прежней заставки на её мобильном телефоне (это 1 из 4 вариантов, требуется только 2). **Хлоя немедленно покинет комнату и не покажет Макс свой пистолет. **Хлоя будет выглядеть расстроенной на Маяке. *'Эпизод 2' **Джойс Прайс приведет это как доказательство того, что Хлоя ещё не совсем самостоятельна и ей нужно влияние Макс. **Макс не отстранят от занятий ни в коем случае. *'Эпизод 3' **Хлоя обвинит Макс в этом во время ночного взлома Блэквелла. **Джойс поднимет это вопрос во время спора с Дэвидом, если Макс примет сторону Хлои. *'Эпизод 4' **Если Макс не сотрёт сообщение с автоответчика, Дэвид ответит Офицеру Бэрри по электронной почте и упомянет про косяк Хлои. |-|Взять вину на себя= *'Эпизод 1' **Хлоя будет чувствовать, что она одержала победу над Дэвидом. **Хлоя покажет Макс пистолет и последует за ней, когда Макс вылезет через окно. **Хлоя будет счастлива на Маяке, и это поспособствует смене заставки на её мобильном телефоне (это 1 из 4 вариантов, требуется не менее 3). *'Эпизод 2' **Джойс упомянет это в разговоре с Макс и отметит, что Макс не очень хорошо влияет на Хлою. **Макс может быть отстранена от занятий при условии, что: ***Она решит обвинить Дэвида и не сделала фотографию с доказательством. ***Она решит обвинить Нейтана и не рассказала о его пистолете ранее. *'Эпизод 3' **Хлоя пошутит про косяк во время ночного взлома Блэквелла. **Джойс поднимет это вопрос во время спора с Дэвидом, если Макс примет сторону Хлои. *'Эпизод 4' **Если Макс не сотрёт сообщение с автоответчика, Дэвид ответит Офицеру Бэрри по электронной почте и упомянет про косяк, принадлежащий Макс. *'Эпизод 5' **В кошмаре Макс, во время сцены с лабиринтом, Дэвид будет называть Макс наркоманкой. |-|Оставаться в шкафу= *'Эпизод 1' **Хлоя будет слегка расстроена, и это поспособствует сохранению прежней заставки на её мобильном телефоне (это 1 из 4 вариантов, требуется только 2). **Хлоя последует за Макс, когда она вылезет через окно, но не покажет пистолет. **Хлоя будет выглядеть расстроенной на Маяке. *'Эпизод 2' **Джойс Прайс приведет это как доказательство того, что Хлоя ещё не совсем самостоятельна и ей нужно влияние Макс. **Макс не отстранят от занятий ни в коем случае. *'Эпизод 3' **Хлоя упомянет косяк во время ночного взлома Блэквелла. **Джойс поднимет это вопрос во время спора с Дэвидом, если Макс примет сторону Хлои. **Макс также расскажет про то, как Дэвид ударил Хлою, если она решит принять сторону подруги. *'Эпизод 4' **Если Макс не сотрёт сообщение с автоответчика, Дэвид ответит Офицеру Бэрри по электронной почте и упомянет про косяк Хлои. |-|Выйти и заступиться= *'Эпизод 1' **Хлоя будет очень счастлива, и это поспособствует смене заставки на её мобильном телефоне (это 1 из 4 вариантов, требуется не менее 3). **Хлоя покажет Макс пистолет и последует за ней, когда Макс вылезет через окно. **Хлоя будет счастлива на Маяке. *'Эпизод 2' **Джойс упомянет это в разговоре с Макс и отметит, что Макс не очень хорошо влияет на Хлою. **Макс может быть отстранена от занятий при условии, что: ***Она решит обвинить Дэвида и не сделала фотографию с доказательством. ***Она решит обвинить Нейтана и не рассказала о его пистолете ранее. *'Эпизод 3' **Хлоя пошутит про косяк во время ночного взлома Блэквелла. **Хлоя может изменить заставку телефона с Рэйчел на фото Макс (если было выполнено не менее 3 вариантов). *'Эпизод 4' **Если Макс не сотрёт сообщение с автоответчика, Дэвид ответит Офицеру Бэрри по электронной почте и упомянет про косяк, принадлежащий Макс. Второй эпизод - "Вразнобой" Второе взаимодействие с Лизой |-|Полить= *'Эпизод 2' **Если Макс уже поливала Лизу, она скажет "Пей, в ней есть драгоценные электролиты" что является отсылкой к "Brawndo" от Idiocracy. *'Эпизод 3' **Если Макс поливала Лизу дважды, она погибнет от чрезмерного количества воды. **Если Макс полила Лизу один раз, то она выживет и Макс отметит, что она смогла сохранить жизнь хотя бы растения, но не Кейт Марш, либо спасла их обоих. |-|Не поливать= *'Эпизод 2' **Макс не будет ничего говорить во время поливки. *'Эпизод 3' **Если Макс полила Лизу один раз, то она выживет и Макс отметит, что она смогла сохранить жизнь хотя бы растения, но не Кейт Марш, либо спасла их обоих. **Если Макс не поливала Лизу раньше, то она засохнет и погибнет. Брошенный рулон бумаги в Алиссу |-|Предупредить= *'Эпизод 2' **Макс может поговорить с Алиссой о Уоррене и любимом фильме. *'Эпизод 4' **Алиса прочтёт Макс цитату Роберта Фроста. |-|Не предупреждать= *'Эпизод 2' **Макс не сможет поговорить с Алиссой. *'Эпизод 4' **Алисса не прочтёт Макс цитату Роберта Фроста. Ссылка на видео Кейт в душевой |-|Стереть= *'Эпизод 2' **Макс упомянет об этом во время разговора с Кейт на крыше. ***Это не влияет на решение Кейт о том, позволить ли Макс подойти ближе или шагнуть назад, однако она воспримет это как помощь, если Макс посоветовала ей идти в полицию ранее. *'Эпизод 3' **На зеркале в душевой останется мазок от помады. |-|Не трогать= *'Эпизод 2' **Макс не будет упоминать об этом во время разговора с Кейт на крыше. *'Эпизод 3' **Ссылку сотрёт кто-то другой. **Зеркало будет чистым, если Макс удастся спасти Кейт. **Надписи ("FUCK THE HATERS", "KATE MARSH DIED FOR OUR SINS" и "Sorry Kate") будут написаны тремя различными цветами помад на зеркале, если Макс не удастся спасти Кейт. Совет Кейт |-|Пойти в полицию= *'Эпизод 2' **Кейт будет благодарна за совет. **Кейт отправит Макс SMS-сообщение и поблагодарит её ещё раз за совет. **Будет легче спасти Кейт - Макс будет дано два варианта ответа в начале разговора на крыше. ***Будет два варианта: "Нейтан замешан" и "тебя накачали". Оба варианта не будут расстраивать Кейт и позволят Макс подойти ближе. |-|Нужны доказательства= *'Эпизод 2' **Кейт будет расстроена и откажется разговаривать дальше. **Кейт отправит Макс SMS-сообщение и отметит, что она разочарована. **Будет труднее спасти Кейт - Макс будет дано четыре варианта ответа в начале разговора на крыше. ***Будет четыре варианта: "Мне нужны были доказательства", "Слишком опасно для нас", "Я была не уверена" и "Нужно больше времени". Только вариант "Мне нужны были доказательства" позволит Макс подойти ближе, все остальные варианты приведут в тому, что Кейт сделает шаг назад. Дружба с Тейлор Кристенсен |-|Быть дружелюбной= *'Эпизод 3' **Тейлор доверится Макс. **Тейлор признает, что Виктория ошибается насчёт Макс. **Тейлор доверится Макс и расскажет, что Виктория нарушила комендантский час и покинула общежитие. *'Эпизод 4' **Тейлор будет более открытой и дружелюбной с Макс на вечеринке. |-|Быть грубой= *'Эпизод 3' **Тейлор не доверится Макс и не расскажет о том, что Виктория сбежала. *'Эпизод 4' **Тейлор будет более грубой с Макс на вечеринке. Приглашение Уоррена |-|Принять приглашение= *'Эпизод 2' **Уоррен отправит Макс SMS-сообщение и напомнит о том, что они собираются ехать в кинотеатр. *'Эпизод 3' **Уоррен продолжит отправлять Макс SMS-сообщения и напоминать о поездке. *'Эпизод 4' **Уоррен продолжит отправлять Макс SMS-сообщения и напоминать о поездке, однако сообщения будут изменяться в зависимости от того, помогла ли Макс Уоррену с наукой и поцеловала ли она Хлою ранее. **Брук будет относиться более враждебно к Макс и не позволит управлять своим квадрокоптером. **Брук может сказать Макс о том, что Нейтана нет в общежитии. **Брук будет присутствовать на вечеринке вместе с Дэниелом и примет его приглашение посетить галерею. (Зависит от того, воодушевила ли Макс Дэниела пойти на вечеринку) |-|Отказать= *'Эпизод 2' **Уоррен отправит Макс SMS-сообщение и попробует переубедить девушку поехать с ним в кинотеатр. *'Эпизод 3' **Уоррен продолжит отправлять Макс SMS-сообщения и скажет о том, что купил лишний билет для неё. *'Эпизод 4' **Уоррен продолжит отправлять Макс SMS-сообщения и пытаться переубедить её, однако сообщения будут изменяться в зависимости от того, помогла ли Макс Уоррену с наукой и поцеловала ли она Хлою ранее. **Брук будет рада тому, что Уоррен пригласил её в кинотеатр и позволит Макс по управлять квадрокоптером. **Брук не сможет рассказать Макс о том, что Нейтана нет в общежитии, поскольку будет слишком отвлечена. Выбрать завтрак в Закусочной Два Кита Бельгийская Вафля= *'Эпизод 5' **Макс из кошмара будет сидеть на том же месте, что и сама Макс в этом эпизоде, и будет есть Бельгийскую Вафлю. |-|Омлет с Беконом= *'Эпизод 5' **Макс из кошмара будет сидеть на том же месте, что и сама Макс в этом эпизоде, и будет есть Омлет с Беконом. Звонок Кейт Марш |-|Ответить= *'Эпизод 2' **Макс будет рада тому, что она ответила и утешила Кейт. Но в то же время она будет сожалеть об этом, поскольку Хлоя поссорилась со своей матерью Джойс, пока ждала Макс. **Хлоя будет недовольна Макс. **Это поспособствует сохранению прежней заставки на мобильном телефоне Хлои (это 1 из 4 вариантов, требуется только 2). **Кейт отправит Макс SMS-сообщение и поблагодарит её. **Будет легче спасти Кейт - Макс будет дано два варианта ответа в начале разговора на крыше. ***Будет два варианта: "Ты моя подруга" и "Я здесь ради тебя". Оба варианта не будут расстраивать Кейт и позволят Макс подойти ближе. **Марк Джефферсон упомянет об этом телефонном звонке, если Макс попытается обвинить его в попытке суицида Кейт. *'Эпизод 4' **Если Кейт будет жива, то Хлоя будет сожалеть о том, что была зла на Макс из-за этого звонка. |-|Не отвечать= *'Эпизод 2' **Хлоя будет вести себя более дружелюбно по отношению к Макс, но в то же время Макс будет сожалеть о том, что не ответила на звонок. **Хлоя будет довольна Макс. **Это поспособствует смене заставки на мобильном телефоне Хлои (это 2 из 4 вариантов, требуется не менее 3). **Кейт отправит Макс SMS-сообщение и выразит своё недовольство Макс. **Будет труднее спасти Кейт - Макс будет дано четыре варианта ответа в начале разговора на крыше. ***Будет четыре варианта: "Он был в бесшумном режиме", "Телефон был выключен", "Я была с Хлоей" и "Я думала, что это Уоррен". Только вариант "Он был в бесшумном режиме" позволит Макс подойти ближе, все остальные варианты приведут в тому, что Кейт сделает шаг назад. **Марк Джефферсон упомянет, что Макс не ответила на телефонный звонок Кейт, если девушка попытается обвинить его в попытке суицида Кейт. *'Эпизод 4' **Если Кейт будет жива, то Хлоя будет сожалеть и извинится перед Макс за то, что из-за неё девушка чуть не лишилась подруги. Свалка |-|Написать сообщение= *'Эпизод 4' **Имена Макс и Хлои будут обведены в кружок и рядом будет написано "ВЫ ВСЕ УМРЁТЕ". **В надписи "Рэйчел была здесь" слово "была" будет зачёркнуто, и получится "Рэйчел здесь". |-|Не писать= *'Эпизод 4' **Имя Хлои останется неизменным. **В надписи "Рэйчел была здесь" слово "была" будет зачёркнуто, и получится "Рэйчел здесь". Фрэнк Бауэрс и пистолет |-|Выстрелить= *'Эпизод 2' **Фрэнк будет зол, но в то же время посмеётся с того, что Макс попыталась выстрелить в него с не заражённого пистолета. **Хлоя будет рада тому, что пистолет остался у них. **Хлоя пришлёт Макс SMS-сообщение, где вшутку предложит девушке выйти за неё, и выразит свою признательность позже. Кроме того, это поспособствует смене заставки на мобильном телефоне Хлои (это 3 из 4 вариантов, требуется не менее 3). *'Эпизод 3' **Пистолет будет лежать в комнате Хлои. **Фрэнк напомнит Макс, что она чуть не застрелила его, когда девушка попытается заговорить с ним в закусочной. **В фургоне Фрэнка не будет пистолета. *'Эпизод 4' **Будет сложнее провести переговоры с Фрэнком мирным путём и перевести его на свою сторону. ***Фрэнк спросит о намерениях Макс, упоминая, что она чуть не застрелила его раньше. ****Будет дано четыре варианта ответа. ****Только вариант "У тебя был нож" не разозлит его. Все остальные варианты сильно разозлят Фрэнка. *'Эпизод 5' **Поспособствует тому, что Хлоя поцелует Макс, если та решит пожертвовать ей. |-|Не стрелять= *'Episode 2' **Frank will only be amused at Max's inexperience and snatch Chloe's gun. **Chloe will express her disappointment at Max for helping her lose the gun to Frank and have Frank use the gun as additional collateral for Chloe's debt. **Chloe will send Max SMS messages to ask Max to rewind and shoot Frank later on. This will contribute to Chloe retaining her original mobile phone background (3 of 4, only 2 required). *'Episode 3' **The gun will not be around in Chloe's room. **Frank will threaten to break Max's camera at the diner if Max tries to take a picture of him. **The gun will be around in Frank's RV. ***Max may decide to take the gun. ***Taking the gun will affect the meeting with Frank later in the following episode. *'Episode 4' **It will be easier to convince Frank to give his cipher code peacefully and turn him to an ally. ***Max will says that she isn't there to fight. ****Frank will not question Max's actions at the junkyard earlier. *'Episode 5' **Contributes to Max and Chloe sharing a long hug in the "Sacrifice Chloe" ending. en:Choices and Consequences Категория:Life Is Strange Категория:Геймплей Категория:Выборы